


Jealousy

by snazzelle



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Norman, Its sad but also not sad, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, its funny because of sean, person replacing? omg, top!sean, unrequited?Andrew/Norman, what else would it be omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd have to be blind not to see the attraction between Norman and Andrew. Sean definitely isn't, and even if Norman IS his lover, he couldn't stop himself from maybe indulging a bit in Norman's fantasies. He didn't think he'd get so damn jealous, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any and ALL complete OOC-ness lol  
> My very first Flandus fic :D
> 
> ALSO  
> Vi helped me a LOT in writing the end-ish part. A page and a half, I believe she told me LOL  
> You can read her stuff under the username Violet_Rose on AO3 and VerifiablyInsane on FF.net

That morning, Sean told Norman to be ready for him when he gets back from his run to the store and Norman being the excited little puppy he usually was when Sean made promises, did just that.

The bastard thinks he's so damn funny.

“Sean... I swear to God, if you're taking pictures...” Norman heard a quiet snickering off to the side, and he really shouldn't put it past Sean. His hands itched to pull off the blindfold and get out of the bed. He was _going to do it_ and then he was gonna _throttle_ the asshole for making him do something so _stupid-_

“I don't think so, Reedus. Who knows what I might just let slip at another fan meet up?” 

The older man laughed at the frustrated groan Norman released. Sean continued to talk and continued to do whatever the hell he was doing at the otherside of the room, but by the sounds of it, Sean was probably just picking up things and putting it somewhere else. “Here I am, doing you a _favor_...” Sean grumbled to himself.

“Like hell! I've been sittin' here for hours!”

“Its like _one_ hour-”

“I'm _naked_.”

And again with that snickering. Norman loved the other man like a brother sometimes, but he _really_ wanted to knock him out. He started to feel painfully self-conscious as he heard Flanery's softly padding footsteps go around the bed and resisted the urge to grab the blanket and cover himself with it. “You better not be...”

“For the love of God, Reedenstein, I don't even have a camera on me.” He paused, “Though, I really should...”

“Flanery!” 

“I'm sure I know of _one_ guy that would love to see you like this. Think he'd get jealous? Maybe a little hot under the collar?” Norman could practically feel the smirk in Sean's voice, “Tempted, even? Oh, loverboy spread eagle on the bed just for me?” Norman felt a stinging heat on his cheeks at the change of accent and he just knew he was blushing madly.

“Nailed it, didn't I? Come on, Norman, call me Andy.” Sean teased. 

That was it. Norman sat up and pulled the blind fold off of his eyes, narrowed slits shooting daggers at the older man who stood there completely shirtless and his pants opened just slightly. Sean was getting ready to join him in bed, but he had gone too far with the teasing. “Fuck you,” Norman hissed. Sean tsked and gave the other a small smirk as he put one knee on the bed and a hand on his shoulder.

“You know I don't mean it.” Sean said and Norman's prickly demeanour calmed some at the warmth that took to his voice. In once swift move, Norman had a lapful of the other, grunting at the weight that settled around his hips and allowed himself to be pushed back against the mattress.

“Still mad at you.” Norman murmured, just feeling that tickle of irritation at the other man. His eyes lowered to Sean's lips as he came near and sighed into the kiss that helped melt away the bout of anger. He felt the snort against his mouth, and Norman would of rolled his eyes if only they weren't rolling to the back of his head as Sean reached between them to massage between his thighs. _This_ was what he was waiting all morning for. Now if only that little shit shut up for a few minutes...

Sean pulled away and sat up feeling much more satisfied at the lazy hazed eyes and relaxed form of the other man. He kept at that slow rub of Norman's balls, palming at the soft skin of his sac then to the stiffening member for a barely there stroke. “Mind if I...?” Sean nodded towards the black blindfold that sat next to them.

Norman sighed and pushed his hips up, mumbling, “If you keep quiet about it. Fine.” He laid still, light blue eyes piercing into Sean's only to disappear behind the black cloth. Norman fidgeted now that his sight was taken from him again and his arms reached for Sean, surprised when the older man grabbed him by the wrist and shoved it above his head. He inhaled sharply and turned his head to his trapped hand and then back at Sean when he felt cold metal wrap around his wrist. “What the hell, Flanery!”

Sean didn't say a damn word and Norman _swore_ Sean was using his earlier words against him. He pulled at the cuff, but it easily followed with it not being attached to anything other than in Sean's hand. Norman felt him pull on his arms, bringing them up above his head to hook on that decorative notch on his bed frame and growled at the click of the other cuff around his free wrist. “Sean...” Norman whined and pulled at the restraints, would of puppy-dog eyed him to be free right now, but the bastard was smart. And he was _laughing again_. 

“Now let Seany take care of you. I haven't been liking that mopey look on your face since you got here yesterday.” Sean said goodhumoredly and lightly stroked his hands up and down the broad chest before him. Norman did a little twitch as his nail caught on his nipple, a quiet surprised gasp leaving the thin lips, but the younger man still gave him a growl. 

“Not mopey.” 

“Oh bullshit. Been mopey since Andrew forgot to call you last night.” 

“Piss off.” Norman scowled in denial. His cheeks flushed against his will and he'd do anything to hide his face right now. Still, the absence of Sean's weight was a disappointment, and he instinctively searched for the other man's presence as he slid off of him, shivering at the scratch of denim against his skin. “No games, Sean.” 

“Not a game, brother.” Sean said to him. He eyed the nervous man on the bed, lust pooling in his stomach at the sight of the flush on Norman's cheeks and the hard cock flat against his belly. He dropped his pants and kicked them aside as he said, “Just doin' ya a big favor. You think no one noticed you following after Lincoln, tail waggin'?” He snickered at the indignant yell as he crawled back into bed, this time between the lightly furred thighs. Sean leaned over him again, hands flat against the creases of where thigh met hip, pushing him down against the bed, and gave Norman a biting kiss, saying between breaths. “You need to fuck him out of your system.” 

“I don't need nothin'.” Norman mumbled between kisses. His breath occasionally hitched at the teeth that pulled at his bottom lip, urging him to actively join. A soft tongue teased into his open mouth and Norman groaned, lapping against the slithering muscle. He felt Sean smile against his mouth before pulling away. 

Sean cleared his throat and for a moment Norman got really nervous. Was Sean going to stop? Because after all is said and done, he still didn't want to be left _hanging_. He didn't expect the next few words to fall from Sean's mouth all growly and low, words that Norman couldn't exactly process, but had everything to do with complaining about Norman's attitude, lilting with a British accent that sounded _too_ natural for a man who's probably never been to the country for more than a few days at a time. “Don't _do_ that.” Norman hissed, feeling his cock twitch at the rush of words. 

“What? I see it working for you, Reedenstein. Or should I say, _loverboy_.” He laid over Norman again, rubbing his hard dick against the throbbing meat against Norman's belly, groaning darkly in his ear with that _accent_ , “Will you call me Andy?” 

“Goddami- Fuck you, Sean.” Norman groaned and started moving his hips back. His spine arched as he felt warm lips and nipping teeth against his neck, dragging choked moans and whimpers from his throat. 

“Sean?” Sean murmured playfully and dragged his teeth down to his chest where he started to map out with kisses. “You mean your best friend? He's a really nice man, the very best. Handsome, too.” He sealed his mouth around a dusty pink nipple, sucking it gently and flicking it with his tongue.

Norman laughed shortly and tried to move away with a pant all in one breath. He would push at Sean's head, the man's mouth on his nipples just pulled all these embarrassing sounds from him. His legs kicked out, but Sean ground harder and Norman's thighs curled around his hips. “You're an asshole.” He groaned as Sean continued in that stupid British accent and it was totally unfair how when he whispered he couldn't tell Sean's voice from Andy's.

“Is that really how you're gonna talk to me, Norman? That's not _my_ loverboy.” 

“I'm not your loverboy, fucker.” Norman growled and nearly whined when the grinding of Sean's hips stopped. Biting into his lip, he used his legs to pull Sean's hips against his, needed the friction against his cock, but the older man refused to move. 

“Mm... My loverboy is sweet. He doesn't have a filthy mouth like this one.” Sean mouth was on his chest again, laying a few more kisses on the other nipple to hear those soft little mewls and gasps before trailing his tongue down. Norman whimpered at the loss of heat, but his skin prickled in anticipation as Sean's tongue dipped into his bellybutton and out. “I might have to ask Sean if this is normal.” Norman twitched again at the sound of that voice thick with that accent. 

Norman didn't want to play these games right now, but _God_ if he didn't get off now he was going to murder the older man. “Fine! Fine. _Andy._ Are you satisfied?” Norman panted, voice desperate. For a moment, everything stopped again and Norman was wondering what kind of games Flanery was playing. Then things went in motion. Wet, tight heat encased his cock and Norman cried out, hips spasming forward and shoving another inch into the waiting mouth. “O-Oh, God. An-An- And- fuck.”

Sean smirked around the firm organ in his mouth, groaning low and sensually before pulling off with a wet pop. His fist went around the hard flesh, stroking up and down and watching Reedus' hips work. “Go on. Say it.” Sean said, voice thick and raspy with Norman's cock having pushed against the back of his throat. “I'll stop if I don't hear it, Norman.” With that, Sean lowered his mouth on him again, tongue fiddling with the flared head. He groaned at the fight in Norman's gasping voice.

“Sean, this is stupid!” Norman panted out. He heard Sean grunt, felt it even and it made him gasp and thrust again, then the mouth was off of him. “No, what are you doing?” 

Sean shrugged, but there was no way for Norman to know that. He combed his fingers through the blonde pubes at the root of Norman's dick, grinning as the younger man writhed and spread his legs. “What's my name again?” His fingers spidered out between his thighs, pulling them up and open. He smiled at the way Norman squirmed and couldn't really resist planting a few kisses at the vulnerable skin. 

Fucking _Andy_ was what Sean wanted to hear and Norman was about to lose his mind. If he thought about it hard enough, Norman could just _picture_ the man teasing him between his legs, rough stubble leaving marks into his skin like Sean's was. He moaned at the rough bite to the fleshy part of his inner thigh and he nearly kicked out as he felt a mark being sucked into the skin. “God! Please!” Norman begged. The sound of Norman fighting the restraints rattled against the headboard. He wanted to grab for the other man's hair, to feel the curls slip through his fingers, press him close until he felt his stubble against his hips. 

“ _Andy_... ” 

His fingers curled into his fists and he gave another sharp tug when he felt the man take him into his mouth again, up and down and so fucking gentle his thighs started to shake with restraint. His hips were held in large hands with a groan that reverberated around his cock, pulling him down because he was quickly loosing control. It hurt to tear the image of Sean away, but _Andy_. Andy. And that name was spilling from his mouth like a mantra. 

Sean pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smirking at how far he's taken Norman. He thought that was good enough. “You good?” He breathed and dropped the accent. He's taken the younger man there, where he needed to be for now, at least. Norman's mumbling of Andy's name slowed down, blushing face searching for him again. It was damn cute, if Sean was honest. He laughed and crawled back up, dick nestled underneath Norman's and kissed his mouth. “Back to me?”

“Yeah... Yeah. Please don't stop.” Norman breathed, pliant mouth searching for his. Sean brought his fingers to Norman's lips, prodding before Norman opened his mouth and took in two, gagging just a bit as Sean pushed down on his tongue. Sean wanted to see those lashes flutter, and he reached for the blindfold, but just touching it had Norman pull away with a shake of his head. “Leave it?” 

“Still thinkin' of Andy?” Sean teased and pushed himself up without leaving the younger man, just so he could grab the bottle of lube he set down by the bed before all this started. Norman tried to deny it and Sean lightly poked the bottle against Norman's cheek and spoke over him, “I knew it! Ya bastard. You like him!” 

“Shut _up_.” Norman groaned and would of glared at the man. 

Sean's annoying laugh greeted him, as well as the sound of a cap opening. “Don't worry your pretty little head, _Normy_. Your secret is safe with me. Seany will take care of ya.” He wanted to kiss the pout off of the other man, but he settled for slicking his fingers and rubbing the pad of one beneath his balls and against Norman's puckered hole. His pink tongue sneaked outside to wet his lips as Sean pressed inside, and Sean would be lying if he said he was never tempted at the sight of that. “He's gonna _really_ love you.” 

“Don't even start- Ah!”

Sean grinned at finding his prostate and continued to rub at the little nub that was just so easy to find by now. When he felt the muscled ring relax, he slipped in a second and cooed when Norman tensed. Searching for his sensitive prostate again, Sean continued, “He already seems to harbor a little crush on you. Think he's thought about you? Probably dreams of you like how I have you now, ah? Fuckin' sight of you like this make _my_ dick throb, damn.” He snickered when Norman growled and his cheeks color further. He rubbed his aching erection on Norman's thigh with a deep moan, “Feel that? Shit- bet he gets this damn hard from the thought of you- hey! Think he'd love _me_ if I send him a picture?” Spreading his fingers and adding a third made Norman bite on his tongue, and any real sentence he had opened his mouth for turned into a moan. 

He pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock with the remaining lube, nose nuzzling right at the crest of Norman's collarbone and sighed. “Relax, Norman.” He both heard and felt the other man take a deep breath and that's when Sean slipped his cockhead down his taint and into his quivering hole. Norman threw his head back and held in a gasp, pulling on the cuffs a few more times.

“Lemme touch you. Lemme...” 

“And ruin the illusion? Baby, you'll be thanking me.” Sean said through gritted teeth. His eyes had shut as he inched in slowly, the suffocating heat of the man and breathy pleas nearly bringing him over the edge. He placed his hands on the bed by Norman's head once his groin met the soft flesh of Norman's ass and he rocked into him just to get a taste of the sounds the younger man was making. He wasn't disappointed with the nearly inaudible whine. 

“Ready for it, babe?” Sean asked and readied himself by grabbing onto Norman's slim hips. Norman pursed his lips and sniffed.

“Don't call me that.”

Sean licked a stripe along his neck to his cheek, something he remembered Norman doing to him more than once. It got him a huff of a giggle. “Prefer loverboy?” Sean murmured, catching that hint of an accent. And with Norman's face flaring up again, Sean pulled out and slammed his hips forward, groaning at the drag of his cock moving in and out. Norman made a guttural moan at that, hips jerking into Sean's the next deep thrust in. 

Sean’s hands ran over the delicate skin of Norman’s hips as he continued with his bruising pace, knowing that there was no way the man would be able to walk well for at least a full day. The thought clenched something in his heart. “Norman,” he breathed into the other’s ear in a husky British accent. The stutter of a breath that it earned him and the quiet moan of Andy’s name stamped the confirmation on his heart. His hips stuttered in their motion, moving to bend Norman’s legs up more, both exposing his ass cheeks to him and driving his cock in deeper. With each thrust, he laid a powerful hand on a cheek, alternating between them. Each smack earned him a yip and a groan as his dick pulsed inside, punishing his channel as his skin flared red from the abuse.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling himself away from the younger man and off the bed entirely, realizing what he was doing. _Shit_ , he was marking him. Norman pulled at the handcuffs again, the clanging metal and his own breaths loud in the quiet room. “Sean?” Norman asked hesitantly. “You ok?”

Sean ran a hand over his face. He was _not_ the jealous boyfriend, he told himself. But oh he so was. “There’s no Sean here,” he said in the British accent. His heart sank at the slight smile that showed on Norman’s face. 

“Andy,” he moaned. 

Sean grimaced. He fucking _moaned_ it. Climbing back up on the bed, he leaned down, feeling Norman lean up into him. He kissed his lips softly, reminding himself that this was _Norman_ , but part of him still felt betrayed. His lips dragged down his neck, leaving a trail of saliva down to his shoulder, biting hard where he landed. Norman hissed as he felt the teeth sink in. Sean whispered in his ear, “ That’s right, loverboy. It’s your Andy and I’m going to mark you for when you go back to Sean.”

Norman groaned as he was breached again, the thrusts not nearly as fast but just as hard as Sean drove his cock home. His hands roamed the body beneath him, fingers digging into pale skin, leaving traces of red marks that he knew would turn to bruises later. “Fuck, so rough,” Norman growled.

“Do you like it rough?” Sean asked, never dropping the accent. He was the one that started this. He had to finish it out. “Is this how your Seany does it for you?”

He growled as thumbs dug into his hip bones. “Fucking hurts, Sean. Knock it off,” he warned him.

With the mention of his own name from Norman’s lips, his body stilled, his emotions coming back into check. Carefully running a hand through Norman’s hair, he whispered, “Sorry,” in his own voice, running his hands over the body he had just abused as his hips returned to a normal pace. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his cock sliding in and out of the tight, wet heat with his lover’s body responding beneath him, the feel of his chest rising and falling. Letting himself fall forward over his captive’s body, he placed kissed up his shoulder, sucking a red mark into his neck. 

“Oh, Andy,” Norman groaned out, lolling his head to the side to allow him more access.

Sean rolled his eyes. It was fucked up to be fucking your boyfriend while he willingly called out his friend’s name. It was even more fucked up that he had started this game. Raising up, Sean decided it was time to get this show over with. He wanted to be done with the charade and go back to be Sean, Norman’s _actual_ lover and not some fucking British actor that he hoped would get killed off of his show soon.

It shouldn’t have surprised him that it only took a few quick strokes to get Norman off. His mind was probably full of images of Andy with his perfect brown hair, perfect blue eyes, and perfect smile. Fuck that. Sean slid out of him as he felt Norman’s body relaxing back into the bed. Ripping the blind fold off of his lover’s eyes and unlatching the handcuffs quickly, he gently rubbed Norman’s shoulders, making sure they weren’t too stiff from being held like that.

“You didn’t finish,” Norman whispered.

Sean shrugged and smiled his 1000 watt smile. “Wasn’t part of your fantasy.”

Norman flipped him, sinking himself back down on Sean’s still hard cock. “How is not getting the other person off ever not a part of my fantasy?”

Sean grinned up at him, loving this minor show of dominance, rotating his hips slightly. “Okay, how about it’s not part of _my_ fantasy to get off to you screaming out someone else’s name?”

Norman grinned at him, moving his hips. “You mean like this? OH ANDY GOD YES FUCK ANDY,” he screamed, slamming his hips down onto Sean’s. He huffed a short, breathless laugh at the end of a moan he couldn't just quiet stop at how the older man cursed and writhed, hips spasming up instinctively. He ground his hips against him, and bit out,“God, Sean. You fucking _started it_.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I _know_. Shut up and keep doing that.” Sean groaned.

“No Andy?”

Sean growled, “You say that name one more time and I'll-”

Norman put a hand over Sean's mouth and pressed his lips against it, chuckling as he pulled himself up and sank down. When Sean's glaring eyes fluttered, Norman pulled his hand away and gave him a proper kiss, tonguing into the gasping mouth, moaning as Sean's fingers palmed at his abused ass and back. A hastily whispered, “Fuck me, Sean”, was enough for the older man and a few more thrusts into the welcoming channel had him shooting his seed deep into the the other man. His satisfaction was laced with the knowledge he got Norman marked another way. 

“Look at you. Like a cat that got its cream.” Norman snorted at the lazily smiling man underneath him. He rolled off of him, wincing at the feel of Sean slipping from his body and plopped over on Sean's side. Norman threw an arm over the other man, nibbling on his shoulder until the older man peaked open an eye. 

“Don't tell me I never did anything for you, Norm.” Sean said and slid his arm underneath Norman to hold him close. Jealousy was a wicked bitch, but that was one of the hottest fucks he's had in a while. 

“I love you.”

“I know you do, brother. I love you too. Otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this shit.” He got a punch for that, and maybe a couple of hard feelings for that buddy down at the TWD set, but he was wrapped so tight around Reedus' little finger. He wasn't going to let it tear him down.


End file.
